Interview with the Bluenettes of anime
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: An interview with D.Gray man 's Kanda Yuu/Yu, HNKNA 's Julius Monrey, and No.6 's Nezumi/Rat/Eve. A crack fic to promote each anime, Read and review. there's swearing be warned.


**Hello~ I got this random idea to do an interview with the bluenettes' of anime when I realized how much Nezumi Eve from No.6, Kanda Yuu from D . Gray man, and Julius Monrey from Heart no Kuni no Alice looked alike. All blue haired, silver eyes. So I present to you, a total crack fic for your entertainment purposes. :D**

**Warnings: Total crack, mild language, hinted yaoi**

**also if you don't know where a character is from, I suggest quickly google imaging the character. **

* * *

><p>"There, in a small grayish colored room, sat three males, of all different ages, each one radiating their own angry aura-"<p>

"STOP FREAKING NARRATING YOU CREEPY GIRL." Nezumi, a 16 year old bluenette shouted angrily. He was from the show No.6, and he didn't have a clue why he was in some strange room, on a gray leather couch with two look-a-likes and from crazy ass red haired chick with no eyes!

Like she completely lacked a set of eyes! What the hell was going on here?

"Blah blah, assholes, it's for the show! A radio show, they can't _see _you. So I have too explain-"

"No, no you really don't." a stern voice muttered, the source of it came from a tall 6'1 male, around the age of 27, Julius Monrey. The red head, who came from the same world as him.

"ANYWAY. You're all probably wondering what you're doing here-"

"That's exactly what I'm wondering!"

"A mean voice snapped, it belonged to none other than, Kanda Yuu!" the redhead started to narrate again with an amused smirk. She stopped as soon Kanda threw a toss pillow at her.

"Do not use my name." he ordered calmly, a red irk mark appearing on his face. How dare this stupid faceless grl say his name! Then again.. how did she even know his name?

The girl sighed and waved the long haired male off, before continuing to explain what was going on.

"This is a talk show, to promote each of the animes you all come from. And it just so happens you all look alike, so I picked you three to talk about the shows you come from! In Jul-sama's case, game."

"... what?" all three said in unison. What was "anime"?

"Siiiiigh, I mean, you're going to tell us everything about yourself, and the world you come from." she supplied, which in turn helped ease the confusion.

"We'll start with Monrey because I'm from hi-"

"What if we refuse to talk?" the youngest boy in the room asked with a smug expression. He folded his arms and kept his eyes locked with where the red head's eyes should be if she had any.

"Then you wont leave to return to your wittle ukes. Or seme... -cough cough- Julius." Julius' expression dropped to an angry scowl. Was she suggesting he was gay? The same question popped in both Kanda's and Nezumi's minds.

"I don't have an uke!" Nezumi was the first to speak up, and the words he said made the smirk on the young girl's face grow wider.

"One word. 'Shion.'" the boy went quiet, he mentally huffed and crossed his arms as he looked away.

"Now Julius. Speak. Tell us your name, job, uhm where you're from, what it's like, any other important information, what you look like, SINCE THIS IS A RADIO SHOW AND THEY CAN'T SEE. Uhm... other stuff, like that-"

"Are you even an official host for a talk show?" Julius replied coldly, before sighing. Best get this over with so he could go home, and start working on those clocks.

"I'm Julius Monrey, my role.. or job I have no choice in doing, is the Mortician. It's my job to repair the clocks that make everyone-"

"What he means is everyone from Heart No Kuni No Alice have a clock instead of a heart, and when they die, he has to fix that clock to bring a new person to live. Like reincarnation!"

"Thank you for interrupting me, anyway, that's what I do. As for the other questions, I live in the Clock tower in the land of Heart, its violent, gangs and mafia everywhere. So I'm always busy repairing clocks-"

"And not to mention, the entire game we're from is based off of Alice in Wonderland! You being Father time!"

"... Alice? Alice Liddel? The outsider? What does she have to do with this?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. The girl giggled and waved him off.

"Now explain what you look like~ use detail." she grinned, causing the Mortician discomfort.

"I'm 6'1, rather thin, long blue hair that goes down to my knees, I keep it up with a gold ribbon, I have silvery blue eyes, pale... what else do I need to say?" he asked annoyed. This was getting old and it was time for him to leave, he was a busy man after all. those clocks weren't going to bring themselves back to life!

"Yeah whatever that's good enough, we have two othe- HEY GET YOUR SCAWNY ASS BACK OVER HERE-Y-YOU CAN'T CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW... SON OF A BITCH." the redhead hissed as she got up to chase Nezumi, after about five minutes she dragged the 16 year old by his scarf.

"Sit. It's your damn turn." she hissed at him and forced him to take his seat next to Kanda.

"Fine. I'm Nezumi, an actor-"

"A cross dresser actor for Hamlet~"

"Fuck off, My stage name is Eve. And that's all you need to know, else wise we would stop being strangers." he snapped as he fumbled to loosen his scarf.

"Ugh you asshole, Fine. Nezumi which means Rat, is 16, around 5'8, he has long blue hair but its kept up in a bun, he wears his bangs just like Julius and Kanda, he's from the story no.6-"

"Teh, I am most certainly not from that hell ho-"

"THE SHOW NOT THE PLACE." the girl snapped as she took a deep breath and started back to explain the closed off rat.

"His uke is Shion, who he tries to keep a "stranger" relationship, just not in bed-" "You are really asking to be killed-" "He's very mouthy and really whiney. BUT he has the skills to make prostitutes blush, speaking of which, can _I _keep the "change"?~" she asked flirtfully, as she started to twirl a strand of her bright red hair around her finger.

"No."

"No Faaaaaaaaair."

"Life isn't fair." he retorted with a sneer. The girl sighed dramatically and moved her eyeless gaze to Kanda, who was still busy debating if any of the two look-alike's and the girl was an Akuma or not.

"Next we have Yuu Kanda-"

"What did I say about using my name?" he asked threateningly.

"Anyway, since I know for a fact he isn't going to tell me anything, I'll just say it for him. He's 5'9 too, age 19, his hair is long, going to his butt~ he keeps it up in a pony tail, his eyes are the same beautiful silverly blue eye color as Julius and Nezumi, he has a job as an Exorcist, for the Black order-"

"HEY You can't tell people that!"

"Yuu snapped loudly, reaching to draw his innocence, or sword which he uses to hunt Akuma." the girl suddenly said as she watched Kanda draw his sword. He growled and sat back down, putting his sword away.

"Anyway, Akuma are demon, blah bla, evil souls, blah blah, just fuckin' wiki it."

"You are so breaking the fourth wall." Nezumi muttered, unamused.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME. ANYWAY, Kanda is from the anime called D . Gray man, his uke is Allen, who looks JUUUUUUST like Shion, Nezumi's uke boy. Julius is the only one that actually has a seme-"

"I'm not gay."

"His name is Ace."

"HELL NO." Kanda and Nezumi tried to bite back a small smirk at the calm man's sudden outburst.

"So Julius Monrey is a cold hearted disclosed man, who has zero people skills, but is a rather good friend once you get past his cold shell, Nezumi is a cold bastard who likes to keep everything at "stranger" level, so not much is known, uhm, he loves theater though, then we have Kanda Yuu who is just... 'old, stoic, and arrogant' as his Wiki page says~"

"My wiki what?" Kanda asked, suddenly confused again.

"Its page where there's a shit ton of information on the internet, which is how I know everything about you assholes."

"But you don't have eyes, how can you even read it?" Nezumi asked, his gaze looked bored.

"All roleless members of Heart No Kuni No Alice have no eyes to show their lack of importance. I can still see just fine." she explained as if this was the most obvious fact in the world. It left the two humans with a stunned look, as the clock; Julius simply shrugged.

"Are we free to leave?" he asked, folding his hands on his knee.

"Gee was this that bad?" the girl asked with a pout.

"YES." both Nezumi and Kanda yelled, glaring daggers at the faceless girl.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine, just let me find the key- HEY DON'T CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW. YOU SON OF A BITCH. I JUST YELLED AT YOU FOR THAT." she shouted as she stood up and balled her fists. However Nezumi was already out of the gray room, and on his way home.

Kanda looked at the window and debated if he would fit or if he should kill the girl for the key.

"Just go." she hissed, digging in her pocket to pull a silver key. Kanda snatched it, and quickly went to the door, unlocking and leaving, just like that.

Julius finally stood up and sighed, shaking his head.

"This certainly was an experience I wish I never took part in. I'll be looking forward to repairing your clock as soon as you leave this building. Seeming since that man... Yuu was it, looked like he was going to kill you." Julius mumbled and started to leave.

The girl gulped and watched as her guests left.

"Well... since this is my first, and probably last talk show, I'm your host, Karasu." she mumbled and started to follow Julius out, bracing herself for any attack.

* * *

><p><strong>lol, so excuse my crack fic, the shows and game (which is also a manga) are a lot better and more interesting then what I described. I just really wanted to be a douche and write something with my redhead oc Karasu. <strong>

**This is no doubt completely out of character, the characters I have "described" are not normally so.. hyper as that. But all three are quick to annoy/anger. Anyway I hope if you didn't watch at least one of these animes(mangas) you'll be interested in going out to watch/read them now. **

**I doubt you'll review, unless its to tell me I fucked up their personalities and should be ashamed of myself, but it was meant to be funny.**

**Also the characters, do legit look just like each other. **


End file.
